Archer (Fate/Zero - Shirou Ashford)
Archer ( アーチャー, Āchā) is the second Archer-class servant of Rin Tohsaka in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night ''and the servant of Isrivel von Einzbern in the Fourth Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Zero. '' She is the Lancer-class servant summoned by Ruler as Ruler`s ally in the Holy Grail War of [[Fate/Apocrypha|''Fate/Apocrypha]].'' In ''Fate/Erobes Apocrypha she is a Saber-class servant summoned by a unnamed master to participate in the 19th Holy Grail War of Fate/Erobes Apocrypha. She is able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of ''Fate/Grand Order''. Profile Identity Archer`s True Name is Shirou Ashford, also known as Hunter of Piety and Grace, the legendary Hunter who sat at the Round Table`s of both King Arthur and King Arthur II. A member of House Ashford, a legendary house with most of it`s members bearing Holy Swords and serving a King, Queen, Princess, Prince, and even a Baron. She was regarded as a man in history and some legends described her to be a female. She is the Knight of Piety, Grace, Honor, and Loyalty 'and a legendary hero of Britain known as the '''Legendary Hunter Ashford '(伝説のハンターアシュフォード , Densetsu no hantāashufōdo). She wielded a bow called '''Rykor, made for her by Merlin himself but eventually it was destroyed and the pieces of the bow was given to the King of Knights as a sign of Shirou`s loyalty to her King. She later obtained Rykor II, a new bow from Merlin, Chastiefol, her legendary lance that brought her much of her fame from the Lady of the Lake, and Yggdrasil, a sword regarded as a prototype to much of the swords today from King Arthur (the first King Arthur not the second King Arthur). Childhood Shirou was born into a time of peace under King Constantine III as a member of House Ashford. Dutifully training in preparation of defending the future King; Constans who ascends to the throne after the current King`s death who is then murdered by Vortigern who then seizes the throne of Britain for himself. Shirou is mortally injured while escorting Uther and his younger brother Ambrosius Aurelianus to the French region of Brittany for their own safety. After a alliance with the Saxons ruled by King Hengist goes wrong, Uther and Aurelianus return to the mainland of Britain, now adults. Vortigern is burned alive in his castle and Aurelius becomes King. However, soon after contacting Merlin, Shirou is taken captive by the enemy forces and Uther is forced to risk an operation to save her from the enemy forces. Soon after being rescued by Ulther and his younger brother, she asks something of Merlin that even makes him a little nervous. She asks to be frozen until the time is right for her to ascend as a true Knight to serve the King she has always dreamed of serving. Uneasy at the request but unwilling to turn his old friend down, Merlin encased Shirou in both ice and amber to make sure that nobody would break open her sleeping bed or disturb her until the time was right. When he sensed Artoria being born, Merlin released the prison that held the sleeping induced body of Shirou and brought it to Sir Ector along with Artoria, explaining that Shirou was a Knight of the former and now deceased King; Ulther Pendragon. She was raised as the adopted aunt to Artoria Pendragon and Kay, Sir Ector`s child. She constantly trained and never rested but always had time to spend with her adopted niece and nephew and her adoptive grandfather. Even after she told Artoria the truth about her and the fact that she was born to different parents, it didn't matter to Artoria one bit. Shirou also revealed to Artoria that she was posing as a man as not to cause trouble for her adoptive grandfather who took her in along with Artoria by Merlin`s request. She also revealed that she was the leader of House Ashford, believed to be a destroyed House of Knights which ended in Ulther Pendragon's reign. Artoria was also constantly asking Shirou to tell her stories from Ulther`s reign much to the amusement of Merlin who would later be slaughtered or Shirou would attempt to slaughter him. Category:Servants Category:Archer-class Servant Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Female Characters Category:Lancer-class Servant Category:Saber-class Servant Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:British Heroic Spirits Category:Knights Category:Knight of the round table